


Spilled Tea

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes Cody with unfortunate news.





	

He's warm and comfortable and everything is right in the world.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan says.

Cody opens his eyes, smile slipping away; that tone never means anything good. "Yes?"

"We need new datapads."

"Why?" Cody pushes the blanket away and gets up.

"All of these are broken."

"How did that happen," Cody asks from the doorway.

Obi-Wan turns to look at him with a guilty expression. "I... Well, I may have spilled tea on them."

Cody raises an eyebrow. "That shouldn’t break them."

"It does when it’s an entire kettle full of tea." Obi-Wan looks back down at the table. "The quartermaster is going to kill me."


End file.
